poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The story starts with Terra Venture on the Planet Mirinoi, Villamax and Kegler were watching over it. Villamax: Look at the cavilians, Kegler. As long as our ranger friends are here, Terra Venture will always be safe. Kegler: Yes, Villamax. And let's not forget about the Mirinoi Village. Villamax: Indeed, My friend. And let's hope no harm comes to anyone. Kegler: Right. Suddenly, The Psycho Rangers returned from their demise. Psycho Red: We're back, Now it's time for our revenge! Psycho Green: But how're we going to gain revenge on the Rangers?! They destroyed us once! Psycho Silver: And worst of all, They made fools out of us! Psycho Yellow: There must be a way to destroy them! Psycho Blue: Yeah, But how will we beat them? Psycho Red: I hate to say it, But we'll need Dr. Eggman's help. Psycho Pink: Good idea. Psycho Red: But first, Time to give these people a horror to remember us by! With that said, They begin their rampage all around the village of Mirinoi and at Terra Venture. Kegler: Oh no, The Psycho Rangers have returned! Villamax: I'm afraid Leo and the others will need help, We must return to Earth for reinforcements! And so, Villamax and Kegler took their space pod and leave Mirinoi for Earth. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Riku (V.O.): The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture! Suddenly back on Earth, There was a crash landing site not too far from Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, What was that? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know, But we better contact Robbie and the others. Just as Robbie and his friends gathered together, They investigated the crash landing site. Mordecai: Dude, What the heck is that!? Rigby: I have no idea. Then, Villamax and Kegler came out of the space pod. Twilight Sparkle: Villamax! Kegler! Villamax: Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset, Starlight! (as he and Kegler hugged them) My old friends, It is good to see you again. Kegler: And those must be the Data Squad Rangers. Sunset Shimmer: That's right, Kegler. And we're one of them now. Spike: What brings you guys all the way from Mirinoi? Villamax: Much trouble I'm afraid, Spike. The Psycho Rangers are back. Robbie Diaz: What!? When did this happen? Kegler: When they first came to Mirinoi in spirit, Terra Venture is in great danger. Starlight Glimmer: Let's meet back at Cyberspace, Pit and Palutena will know what to do. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Digit is showing everyone Digital Map. Digit: Hey, Fellas. Look what I've made. Sunset Shimmer: What is that, Digit? Digit: I present to you the Cyberspace's very own Digital Map, It leads to every location at any place or planet. Just then, The Digital Map shows the danger at Terra Venture on Mirinoi showing Emerl's image as a sign as a call for help. Twilight Sparkle: (strained gasping as Spike closed her mouth) Mordecai: Woah, So that's Terra Venture! And the map is sending Emerl for help. Emerl: I know! I can't believe it either! The map has never called me before! Spike: I'm sure that's not why she looks... like that. Rigby: Hey, Twilight. You okay? Twilight Sparkle: (babbles) Actually, It is. Well, it's that and the fact that you're being called to Terra Venture! I mean, What the heck could be going on there?! You want me to come with you?! No. I shouldn't. The map just called you for a reason, Right? Heh. Though maybe it's a mistake. Not because of you! Because it's never called just one of us before. (nervous chuckle) Starlight Glimmer: You'll have to get use to Twilight, Amy. She's always like that sometimes. Amy Rose: I notice, Starlight. Emerl: I also wasn't nervous before, But now... Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. For all we know, It's something small. Like maybe Deviot is back from the dead again. Or Captain Mutiny and his crew have returned. Spike: Or, You know, Maybe it could be a possibility of Trakeena returning. Twilight Sparkle: No! That's just crazy! The Lost Galaxy Rangers would never fight Trakeena (beat) Again. Villamax: Palutena, What do you make of what Digit crated? Lady Palutena: Digit created the Digital Map to select any Ranger for the job, Villamax. And Emerl has been chosen for this mission. Digit: It's true, It'll automatically select one Ranger for the mission, While the rest of the Rangers will support the one Ranger who was selected for the mission. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I guess it's fair enough. Villamax: Then it's decided, We must go to Mirinoi at Terra Venture at once. The rest will be interlay up to you, Emerl. Once you trust your heart, You'll know what to do. Emerl: Okay, Villamax. Let's get moving. Altogether: Yeah! So, The Data Squad Rangers packed their belongings for their journey to Terra Venture. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman had created his new robot called "Egg-Chanter". Dr. Eggman: I have a job for you, Egg-Chanter. Use your staff to hypnotize the Galaxy Rangers as your puppets, And make sure you'll enslave all in Mirinoi including Terra Venture. Egg-Chanter: Yes, Master. Orbot: Are you sure it's a good idea, Doctor? Cubot: Besides, The Rangers will stop us like they always do. Dr. Eggman: Not to worry, Boys. I've already have a plan to make sure this doesn't fail. Orbot: Are you sure you know what to do, Egg-Chanter? Egg-Chanter: Of course I do, I'll use my staff to make the Galaxy Rangers my servants. Inside the space colony suite, Villamax spoke with Robbie and his friends. Villamax: As you can see, Data Squad Rangers. There is only one weapon that any Black Ranger from Palutena's prophecy can possess and him or her alone will be able to use wisely. Robbie Diaz: I see. Villamax: It is called the Savage Sword, And Emerl is the only Black Ranger capable of controlling the Darkness of any dark weapons such as the Savage Sword. Kegler: I hope you're ready, Emerl. It's a dangerous task you must take. Emerl: You bet, I'll do whatever it takes to earn the Savage Sword. Mordecai: We're with you, Emerl. Princess Marina: Only to protect Mirinoi and Terra Venture. Amy Rose: We're all in this together. So, Emerl took off on the mission. Along the way, Twilight appears before her in the form of a floating head. Twilight Sparkle: , . Emerl: , . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5